Nyx
About Me Yo and hello there! My name is Nyx (not really, but it sounds better) and I'm an admin here on this little island in the sea that is known as Wikia (and maybe the Internet is a planet, I have no idea where this analogy is going R.I.P). Anyway, as you may have guessed, I am here because I am, first and foremost, a mythology fiend. This drive is so bad that I would like to think of myself as someone who was a Founding Father of the drive behind why this wiki exists in the first place. See, I started the Mythological Revolution. To sum it up, the first five purely mythological OCs were created by Sabs (the founder), Artemis (another staff member) and I, when we made Diane Moon (shared by Artemis and I), Laurel Luceat (my tree baby), Phoebe Fortune (Sab's child), Trip (I forget his last name, maybe Artemis, his owner, knows) and Macaria "Mac" Nox (just call her Mac and she's another one of Sab's). These OCs are flawless and humorous and you know it. Moving on. I myself love mythology and will study it for hours, make no mistake. I have plenty of those kind of OCs planned for the future, so stay tuned! I, as a person, love the color red and books, hate homework and math, is banned from a MC server I had been on for 2 years and made one of my own that very same day, has been to 49 out of 50 states (Hawaii, you WILL be mine!) and numerous other countries and I get teased and bullied a lot at school. I am also intelligent (I think), funny (I hope) and pretty (lol nah). I wear glasses. This is important somehow. SHOWER COYOTE FOR LIFEEEEE I'll stop now. My Army You thought I didn't have an army. Haha, where have you been? Of course, I have one! Greek * Diane Moon: Lt. Of Artemis and professional immortal guy-hating badass! Only pure human Hunter. * Nova Hind: Fastest girl alive and sweet deer Hunter. Has no concept of personal space. Unnerving to most, but can chase anyone/anything down, dead or alive. Daughter of Actaeon. * Laurel Luceat: Son of Apollo and Daphne. Idiotic arsonphobic. Only male friend of the Hunters. Is dating an Oracle he'll need to protect. Egyptian Norse * Selene Lycan: Granddaughter of Fenrir. Wolf Hunter and their cook. Scary good with a cleaver. As strong as she looks. African Japanese Caribbean Germanic Hawaiian Celtic * Dean Talis: Genderfluid (mostly daughter) child of Danu Talis. Heartbreaker and manipulator. Is infamous among myths. Has many enemies from her antics. * Eris 'Bell' Morrigan: Crow and former Hunter. Had her heart broken by Dean. Cold, brutal warrior who will mess with your head... and may endanger your life. Native American * Nascha Frourá: Owl Hunter guard. Stoic and unapproachable. Has no emotion, it seems. Upcoming Soldiers * A daughter of Skadi and Njord (Norse). * A son of Hypnos and Lethe (Greek). * A daughter of Ptah and Sekhmet (Egyptian). * A son of Uke Mochi and Inari (Japanese). * A daughter of Baron Samedi's (Vodou). * A son of Anansi (African). * A daughter of Eostre (Germanic). *A son of Pele (Hawaiian). Category:Driver Category:Administrator